


Stay With Me

by garconne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flower Crowns, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garconne/pseuds/garconne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki admit to loving each other for the first time. Written for a "confession" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the Sam Smith song!

As night fell in Asgard and a cool darkness crept into the summer heat, Sif and Loki departed the dining hall and made for his chamber in one of the upper wings of the palace. Neither of them spoke as they headed down the large corridor. Sif was sure their friends had noticed how often the two of them left around the same time, but she wasn’t sure she cared. At the moment, she felt a little uneasy about how quiet he was, but kept pace with him and said nothing. When they arrived at his chamber and stepped inside, the warm summer night breeze billowed the long curtains bordering his balcony and windows. Loki sat on the edge of the bed and began removing his boots, and Sif propped her foot on a stool to remove her own, yawning as she did. 

“You didn’t have to say that. You didn’t have to stop them,” he said. 

Sif sighed. She figured it was still on his mind. 

“I didn’t like what they were saying,” she shrugged. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for the group to tease one another, but she thought their jabs at Loki had crossed a line when they'd started laughing about the time he thought himself king of Midgard. It was a horrific crime, to be sure, but Loki had changed since then, and Sif hated to see his mistakes of old still haunting him.

“Well, I really don’t care, so don’t let it bother you,” he said. 

“Are you telling me to keep my mouth shut?” 

She turned to him, an eyebrow raised. Loki sighed and shook his head. 

“Would you have ever felt the need to come to Thor’s rescue?” 

“Oh, god, not this again.” 

“Oh, but yes, this. Again. Because it’s true, isn’t it? You hardly blinked when they jested at him, yet you think I need defending. Do you feel such pity for me?” 

“Loki, I never meant to make it worse. But there’s a difference between…” 

“Between what?” 

“Between joking and mocking, alright. You can’t tell me that’s lost on you.” 

Loki was silent, and started to unbuckle his other boot. 

“You deserve more respect than they give you. That’s all. They shouldn't dwell on your past.” 

The group didn’t officially know about the two of them, though some suspected as much. Their tryst had started rather suddenly, after a night of bored drinking, and they enjoyed each other enough to make it a regular thing. But outside of the bedroom, they still carried on as acquaintances. 

“I care for you,” she admitted after a time. “That’s not pity.” 

“Isn’t it?” he muttered.

Sif went tense at his response and felt her cheeks start to burn. She shouldn’t have said it. 

“I’ll sleep alone tonight,” Loki said. 

Sif turned and gave him a look. 

“Because I told our friends not to insult you?” 

“Because you apparently see me as some fragile pet.” 

He stood from the bed and grunted in exasperation. 

“You would have never thought of him that way,” he said, pacing the room. “How you must think of me… Do you think me a fool? A child? Do you think I can’t see that I’m your second choice at best - probably your last? At least they’re honest about it.”

“Are you quite finished?” she asked, scoffing at his petulance.

Sif was standing now, her arms crossed. She regarded him calmly, her lips tight. 

He turned away from her. 

“It’s a strong wall you’ve built, Loki. Between yourself and everyone else. But I see you now, in small glimpses.” 

Loki glanced at her with a cautious curiosity and then let his eyes trace the floor. Sif felt her heart thumping more quickly. 

“I don’t want Thor. Not anymore. I don’t love him.” 

He met her gaze now. 

“I see you. I love you,” she said, the words falling from her lips as her heart pounded and her hands shook. She almost laughed. “With every fiber of my soul.” 

Loki swallowed. Her earnest confession weighed on his chest. Sif waited for a moment, but he said nothing. 

“I realize I’ve probably ended our arrangement by telling you,” she said. “But it feels good to admit it.” 

She smiled sadly. Loki still gave no response. 

“It’s been fun. Goodnight.” 

She refastened her boot and turned to go and had nearly touched the door when he finally spoke. 

“Sif, wait,” he said. 

She turned to him. 

“Don’t go,” he said softly. 

She waited for him to continue, and he approached her, his feet bare on the cool stone floor.  

Looking into his eyes, Sif could see that he cared for her, even as he failed to form the words. She said nothing and touched his cheek. Loki held her and kissed her the way he did when he had missed her. 

“I don’t want this to end,” he said softly. 

“Nor do I.” 

A tense silence followed. 

“Perhaps,” Sif started, already regretting her suggestion, “you could join me for the festival tomorrow.” 

She shrugged, half-expecting him to laugh. The annual celebration of summer was the following evening, and it was exactly the type of event Loki would scoff at. 

He blinked. Had she really just invited him to attend together - arrive together? The festival wasn’t his idea of fun, but he could hardly refuse Sif wanting to make their relationship public. 

“Sure, alright. If you like?” 

“You don’t have to. I don’t mean to put you on the spot.” 

“No, I’ll be there if you want me to be.” 

“Okay,” she said, smiling. “Good.” 

She kissed his cheek and smiled again before leaving his room. Loki stood in stunned silence for a while after she had gone. He felt as if he’d dreamed the entire evening. 

 

The next night, Loki headed toward the grand hall feeling entirely uncertain of what to expect from Sif or the evening. He figured he could bolt if it turned out to be a terrible idea. He scanned the crowd as he approached the main corridor, weaving his way into the traffic of people arriving. Lots of familiar faces, lots of strangers, but no one of interest. The music behind them was growing louder as the parade approached, and the crowd started to divide so that there was a path for the procession. 

“Loki!” 

He turned at the sound of her voice and almost didn’t recognize her from across the crowd. Sif was wearing a casual summer dress with thin straps, her eyes were lined with dark makeup, and someone had set a crown of pastel roses on her head. She looked radiant and ravishing, but it had been ages since he’d seen her look so sensuous. 

When she made her way across the divide over to his side of the crowd, she smiled and embraced him, and Loki could smell the wine on her breath. 

“You came,” she said, almost laughing. 

“Wouldn’t want to miss _this_ ,” he said, holding her hips and looking her over. The hem of her dress was uneven, with tails of fabric almost trailing the ground in some spots, and she had no shoes on. 

And then she kissed him, right there in front of everyone they knew. Loki could feel the eyes on them and wondered if she’d regret it. But then, when she smirked at him and turned to watch the parade booming by, he realized how much he had enjoyed it. He felt a blush pass over his body at the thought of everyone there knowing Sif was with him. He let his eyes trail down her bare back and the thin, soft fabric draped over her curves, her body shaking as she clapped with the music. Sif could feel his breath on her shoulder and smirked. 

After the parade progressed into the grand hall, the festival had begun. Sif linked her arm through Loki’s as they headed inside. A few people did double-takes to see them entering together. Loki swallowed, internally beaming with pride. 

After the feast, the band resumed playing and people started to gather in the center of the hall to dance. 

“Dance with me,” Sif said, slipping her hands into his and leaning back so that he had to support her weight. 

Loki gave her a look. He relished the idea that others were watching them, but he never danced. Still, she looked too beautiful and happy to refuse. But just before he could speak, Fandral touched her shoulder. 

“I’ll dance with you, Ladyyy Sif,” he said. 

“Hahaha, drunk Fan!” she said, and turned to embrace him. 

The two of them stepped out onto the floor and began moving to the energetic music. Fandral twirled her and then dipped her, cradling her body with his arm. Sif had trained in dance as a young woman, but she had stopped in favor of combat training. She let her body groove to the music, not caring about how she looked or who was watching. But then, when Fandral smiled at her, she felt a twinge of tension. It confused her for a moment; she was having fun, she wasn’t anxious. And then she could feel the burn of Loki’s eyes on them. She wondered if he was jealous. And then she hoped he was jealous. She leaned her head back and laughed at nothing as the room spun around her and her crown of roses tumbled to the floor.

Loki watched them dance, watched Fandral’s hands on her. He shifted uncomfortably as he let himself realize just how much Sif meant to him. He tended to get possessive of people and things that he liked, and seeing her with someone else made it clear that his heart was in her hands. He couldn’t help but frown at the sight, though he knew Sif would probably scold him for it. He sighed. Perhaps he should not have come. He waited impatiently for the song to end. When it did, everyone clapped except for him.

Sif came rushing back over to him. She could tell from his expression that her suspicions were true and plunked the rose crown onto his head. Loki smiled a little to have her back. 

“You want to go..?” she asked, her eyes playful, letting her arms encircle his waist. 

“Do you?” 

“You want to go _take my dress off_?” she asked, kissing his neck. 

“Well, when you put it like that.” 

The two of them snuck away from the festival, slipping into the crowd and out a side door of the hall. 

 

Back in Loki’s bedroom, he rubbed her breast through the soft fabric of her dress as he kissed her shoulder. 

“Ohh, mm,” came her response to his touch. 

“That good?” he asked, amused by her intensity.

Sif smirked and, grasping his hand, thrusted it up under the ruffles of her skirt and rested one of her knees on his bed to spread her legs. Loki hadn’t seen her remove an undergarment - had she been wearing none all night? He felt how wet she was for him, and she gasped at his touch. She felt his hardness pressing into her thigh and bit her lip. She ached for him. He started in with two fingers, probing and pressing, and they both gasped to feel it. He curled his fingers inside and rubbed her clit with the pad of his thumb, and Sif’s legs trembled. He increased his speed and she had to hold his shoulder to steady herself. 

“God, Loki, do you mean for me to come on your hand?” she breathed.

“Maybe I do.” 

“ _Hnnnnn_ ,” she whimpered in a shaky breath. 

She eased away from him and let her dress slip to the floor. Holding his gaze, she lied on his bed and spread her legs, smiling sweetly. 

“Why are you still dressed?” 

Loki smirked and pulled off his shirt as he approached her. Then, standing before her, he slowly undid his belt. Sif grew impatient and started rubbing herself as she watched him. Loki paused to enjoy the sight for a second, his eyes burning with desire, and then pulled off his trousers. Instead of crawling on top of her, though, he took his rigid cock in his hand and started pumping it as he watched her. Sif watched his hand with so much lust in her eyes that he almost laughed. She squirmed and stopped touching herself. 

“I want you,” she insisted, smirking. 

Loki moved over her more quickly than he intended. Face to face, he looked her in the eyes for a moment before he kissed her and let his cock press into her. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” she breathed as he slipped in. 

Sif held his ass as he started to rock his hips and she moaned and purred with his rhythm. Loki met her lips and she kissed him as he cradled her head. He was a tender and passionate lover in a way that had surprised her when they first began their affair. He was always so focused, so genuine. She thought about the way he’d watched her dance, and how his eyes had betrayed his envy afterward. 

“I want you, Loki. Only you. Only you,” she said softly. 

He kissed her neck and then her hairline behind her ear. Sif wrapped her legs around his waist.

“You hear me? I don’t want anyone else. You have me.” 

He let out a low groan and she knew he was close. She held his face and kissed him again. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she had already told him. He would have to say it next. _I love you I love you I love you._  

He moaned in a higher pitch and started to increase his speed. 

“Mmm yes, that’s it,” she said, cupping his ass again. 

He buried his face in her shoulder as he came, riding out the pulsing waves of orgasm and breathing against her skin. Sif felt his body relax when it was over and ran her hand through his hair. Loki pulled out and shifted to his side and then began to trace her breasts with his finger. Sif laughed a little at his touch and then her laugh became a sigh as his fingers slid down her torso and he rubbed her again. She tensed at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her and spread her legs again, holding his arm. He kissed her shoulder. 

“Ohhh,” she moaned as he worked her. 

Loki always made sure she came. And now he sat up to use both hands. That was new. 

“Oh GOD,” she said at having two fingers in her cunt while his other hand still worked her clit. “Oh god, Loki.” 

Sif felt herself gush at his sweet pleasure and a hot blush passed over her body. She bit her lip and grasped the bedsheets with tight fists as she felt her peak coming. Loki smirked and increased his pressure just a bit. 

She cried out in a shallow breath as she throbbed with waves of orgasm. She panted and then let her body relax as it ended and Loki withdrew his hands. She let out a small chuckle as she caught her breath. Opening her eyes, she saw him watching her and sat up to kiss him. 

“I meant everything I said,” she said. 

“I know,” he said. “I love you, Sif.” 

She stared into his eyes. Those words, finally. But she wouldn’t make it out as some grand revelation. She pulled him close and he returned her embrace. 

“I’m yours,” she whispered.


End file.
